Improvement in frictional charging properties of the toner has been actively examined. Particularly, because of environmental concerns, a demand for more stable charging properties, and manufacturing cost, it is proposed these days that a resin having a charge control function (charge controlling resin) is used for a toner raw material. For example, a toner using a resin having a salicylic acid structure as the charge controlling resin has been proposed (PTL 1). According to the method, a toner having improved sublimation properties of salicylic acid and high charging properties can be obtained. Unfortunately, the toner leaves room for improvement along with increase in the process speed in copiers and printers. Particularly, in the case where the process speed is increased using a contact one-component developing system or the like, it is clarified that a charging ability (particularly, rise property in the initial charging) is insufficient. It is also clarified that there is room for improvement in stability of charging in printing out a large amount of sheets and stability of the charging amount under a high temperature and high humidity. Moreover, a toner using a resin containing a sulfonate group as a charge controlling resin has been proposed (PTL 2). According to the method, it is said that a toner that has a small change in the charging amount due to an environmental change and has stable charging properties is obtained. As a result of extensive research by the present inventors, however, it is clarified that the rise property is insufficient in the case where the process speed is increased using a contact one-component developing system or the like. It is also clarified that there is room for improvement in stability of charging in printing out a large amount of sheets and stability of the charging amount under a high temperature and high humidity.